mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Falsetto
Captain Falsetto 'is a Maverick Hunter of and leader of the 36th Tactical Intrusion Team that plays a secondary role in Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 2 and onwards. He agreed to merge his Unit with the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8, along with his two partners Illusion and Ying. He shows his enemies there is a skilled warrior behind his friendly approach. 'Appearance Falsetto's armor color varies between a seafoam green in the limbs and a cerulean tone in the body skin and shoulders. In the borders and extra armor parts, prevails a light gray. Through his body there are several small crystals making part of his Mirage Engine. The most notable feature in Falsetto's head is his exaggerated quiff, although he treats his moustache with more prestige. His eyes are covered by a blue visor that scans objects with more precision. 'Personality' After seeing many tragedies and colleagues dying, he believes that he must keep himself cheered up or else he would not be able to continue on his job. However, his enthusiasm took over him and he became a little too talkative and sometimes annoying, a personality that does not fit with his own Unit. Falsetto is a very cheered up person, with an optimistic hope towards the end of the wars. He is a kind and very sociable person, sometimes being gabby with his humorous note. He frequently makes fun of his own colleagues, although he has a big heart who is always ready to help. 'Abilities' Falsetto is a specialist in close combats and deceive that can quickly finish enemies with his bare hands. His body seems to be very resistant and the light katar in his arms seems to be even stronger than Illusion's, since he was able to cut several N.M. Thugs without even scratching his hands. His Mirage Drive allows the projection of many types of holograms from his crystals, although short ranged, and he can use them to hide or disguise himself in a way only observers too close can actually notice the image is not real. Along with that, Falsetto can also change his speech program and make fake voices and sounds to deceive his enemies. 'History' 'Origins' Falsetto is a veteran Maverick Hunter and the first of the Reploids that use a complex optical technology called Mirage Drive, and he was soon enlisted to the Maverick Hunters. Later, his speciality in close combats and stealth missions granted him the leadership of the 36th Tactical Intrusion Team. Along with Illusion, a Mirage Drive Reploid who was meant to have specs much superior to Falsetto's, they experienced horrific events during the Maverick Spring that shaped their personalities. Falsetto began living his life as happy as possible to not let the bad feelings tear him down, while Illusion chose to suppress his emotions and become an apathetic person. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' Due to the events of the Operation Doomsday and the urgent necessity of stopping the Neo Maverick Army, the 36th Unit agreed to join the 49th Unit. During the Fanfare Operations, Falsetto and Captain Elika form the Squad D to intercept the NMA attack on the parliament of the Central European Union. The two split and Falsetto escorts the surviving parliamentarians to their shelters while Elika searches for the enemy commander alone. The Reploid lawmaker Schneider of the Blue Wing Party guides Falsetto through the building and Falsetto disguises himself as a Thug to trick some Neo Mavericks, spreading a false rumor about capturing humans to make propaganda executions and so he needed to deliver the parliamentarians safely. Since the Thugs have low intelligence, they fell into his lies. However, during one of those encounters the NMA Jammers were activated and Falsetto's Mirage Drive was disrupted, forcing him to fight. Eventually, they reach the shelters and Falsetto is barred by a Earth Army Riot Rider, even though Schneider himself says he is no threat. Schneider asks Falsetto to escort him to the security control room to restore the systems back to normal. When reaching the final corridor, Schneider talks about the treacherous nature of the Red Wing Party and says he will take the feelings and will to fight from Falsetto and his friends with him to help him go forward in his quest. Before the two part ways, a trio of identical Mavericks teleport in front of them (even with the strong jamming) and say one of them is a sacrifice that will be handled to them. Falsetto thinks they are talking about his false rumor, but Schneider seems concerned. Nothing is known about what happened in the sequence. - An unknown time after that, Falsetto runs through the outermost corridors of the CEU Parliament searching for Elika and realizes he is unable to get the smallest signal from the 49th Unit base. After hearing loud noises, he finds the enemy commander, called Duelist, pointing her blade towards Elika, who was severely damaged and losing his energy. Falsetto begins observing them until Duelist says she hates Elika, and so he jumps in front of them to protect his friend. Although the jamming was being weakened and Elika could hear Nora, she was still unable to contact Falsetta. According to him, Duelist retreated and Nora eventually managed to pull them back. Falsetto carries the wounded Captain Elika to the repair lab and puts him in the repair capsule. However, since he was not used to the modern medical technology of the laboratory, he accidentally cut Elika's hibernation and awakened him. He explains what happened and convinces Elika to rest, although Elika is unable to accept the strange convenience of his survival. Category:Characters